Tobacco-flavoured Marshmallows
by Anexie
Summary: It's amazing what a slight change in mood and atmosphere can do to distort your conception of someone. Classic Oncest. Smut.


The Onceler plodded silently along the plushly-carpeted corridor that led to the main office of the building. When he got to the end, he gave a look of contempt to the gaudy nameplate on the doors, before pushing them open and entering the room.

Greedler was sat in the overly big desk chair, facing away from him to look upon the miles of tree stumps littering the devastated earth outside. Onceler sighed before he walked up to the desk, shoes tapping on the heavily polished floor. He dumped the papers he was holding onto the table, dropping them from a higher height than was usual. The result was a resounding slap as paper hit wood, and Oncie looked expectantly at the velvet chair back. A gloved hand rose out from the side of the chair and motioned for the young man to approach closer.

Onceler took his time in walking to the other side of the desk and then perched on the edge of it, so that he and Greedler were both gazing into the hazy sky; however with two different expressions.

The Onceler took a breath to speak, but inhaled too sharply and coughed. He recovered fairly quickly, spluttering and glaring at the thick cloud of tobacco smoke spiralling above Greedler's head. Oncie hated the way he smoked damn cigars all the time, adding yet more smog to the air and making his breath taste like dirt; quite frankly, Oncie could have done without either.

The Onceler resettled himself to lean against the edge of the desk, and looked sideways at Greedler, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. To Oncie's surprise, the businessman had in his lap a large bag of marshmallows, and was alternating dipping into them and taking drags of the cigar. The younger man raised an eyebrow. The sight both repulsed and intrigued him.

Taking note of Greedler's apparently quite docile and unaware state, Oncie smirked to himself before subtly sliding closer to the chair, darting a hand into the confectionery and bringing the obtained sweet to his mouth, all the while not taking his eyes from the view of the outside landscape.

Greedler slowly turned his head and looked at him pointedly through his glasses. Onceler met his glare with a smug smile as he chewed. 'You wanted to see me?'

The seated man dumped his half-finished cigar into an overflowing ashtray and placed the bag of marshmallows on the desk behind him, turning the chair around so that Onceler could see him in full view. 'If you're finished with your other work, there are urgent matters that need to be attended to.' He brushed some crumbs from his leg, rather more smoothly and sensually than was needed.

Onceler raised an eyebrow, his self-satisfied mood evaporating. Greedler was often about as subtle as a flying barbaloot. He should have guessed this was what he wanted; but it was so hard to tell with him. Oncie had a theory that Greedler only wore dark glasses so that people couldn't see exactly what his eyes were doing, leaving the businessman to let his gaze wander wherever it wanted to. Greedler was also exceptionally good at hiding his emotions, apart from anger. And lust.

Oncie was fed up of being treated like a personal plaything. This was only a small part of what he felt towards the older man though; a small part of him always felt quietly flattered at the other's attention, and obvious need for him. After a lifetime of being ridiculed and ignored by his family, it was pleasant to feel wanted for once.

The Onceler removed himself from his thoughts to find the other man had removed his jacket and hat, and was sitting with his knees arrogantly spread wide apart and his chin cupped in his hand, looking up at him expectantly. The Onceler had half a mind to stay motionless and see how long it took for Greedler to snap. He gritted his teeth, eyeing warily the bulge at the other man's crotch. He took a deep breath to calm himself before lunging down into a kneeling position. He shuffled forwards slightly, and reached out for the zipper on the other man's pants. Before he was able to find it, however, he found his wrist suddenly encircled by slender green fingers, and Greedler said, in a voice lacking in expression, 'Stand up.'

Oncie obeyed, but was barely able to find his footing when he was pulled forward by the hand still holding onto his wrist. He'd flung out his other hand and his knee onto the seat of the chair in reflex to stop himself falling, but still found himself uncomfortably close to and brushing noses with the businessman. Onceler felt a hand on the back of his thigh, encouraging the other knee to come forward, and the young man found himself sitting in Greedler's lap. The older man bared his teeth in a grin.

The Onceler was incredibly shocked and extremely bewildered. He had been expecting the usual; a quick blow job, maybe a few minutes of kissing before he would be presented with another load of papers and sent away again. He struggled, arching his back and tilting his head away from Greedler's in an effort to widen the distance between them and make the situation more normal.

His fearful confusion must have been clearly pronounced on his face, because Greedler stopped smirking for a moment and quickly removed his glasses. Oncie stopped moving and stared. The vivid green eyes looking back at him were full of concern. The Onceler had only ever seen beneath Greedler's glasses a couple of times when the man had been cleaning them, and never had he been this close. And he'd never imagined his eyes like_ this_; to hold anything other than pride and superiority and greed. He found himself drifting towards them, mesmerised, until eyelids closed over them and Greedler's lips were pressed against his, and a warm tongue was sensually toying with his own.

The kiss was slow and satisfying, unlike the hot, messy make-outs Onceler was used to. Greedler tasted different too; the tobacco was still there, but it was somewhat masked by the sugary taste of marshmallows. Oncie liked it. He felt Greedler's fingers run through his hair and knock his hat off, but they didn't pull and tug at the strands the way they usually would. Onceler reached up with a tentative hand to rest on the businessman's shoulder, and when there was no complaint, he put the other up there too, linking them behind Greedler's neck and subsequently pulling him closer.

Greedler was amazed at how good he was feeling. He'd had it pegged out that he liked mistreating the younger man, liked their activities to be hot and wild. But he'd been feeling drowsy and mellow all day, and his heart just hadn't been in it. And this...this was extreme without being extreme, the slowness, the softness of the other man's touch and of Oncie's skin beneath his fingers, the deep breaths they were both taking in between kisses...Onceler began to rock his hips against him gently, keeping time to their kiss. Greedler felt his arousal grow and he moved his hands to Oncie's thighs, running his fingers up and down and encouraging the other man to keep moving.

Breaking the kiss with a slight moan, Onceler pressed his forehead against Greedler's. He looked into the eyes of the other man and suddenly knew that, like him, Greedler was experiencing a strange high, drugged on feelings of desire, passion, and a strange, tentative _love; _and that, like him, he wanted the new, foreign emotions to never go away.

Greedler's hands slid slowly from his thighs to his butt, fingers digging in slightly, and Onceler became motivated by the action. He increased the speed of his movements and changed to more of a grinding motion, building the friction and feeling the other man grow harder beneath him. His hands roamed over the businessman's chest, clutching and rubbing and heading slowly south.

Greedler watched him, fascinated and stunned by the sight of his double doing things he'd never dared to before. The utter selfishness and obvious need for satisfaction that Oncie was demonstrating was alluring and hypnotic, and it was turning him on to no end. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the young man's flushed face and wide-blown pupils, the slightly open mouth emitting soft panting noises and the glistening tongue tucked just inside.

Greedler felt a hand brush against his erection through his trousers – seemingly by accident -but the quick intake of breath by him only served to spur on the Onceler who started palming him roughly. The older man gasped, his breath catching in his throat. Never before had Oncie shown to put so much effort and vigour into helping him get off. The half hearted style Greedler was used to was nothing on this, and the businessman couldn't help but show his appreciation for the improvement, no matter how hard he tried to control himself. His hips bucked into Onceler's hand, which was now rubbing and applying pressure to the very base of his dick. This had always speeded up the process, but this time Greedler knew that the other man wasn't just doing it just so that the sexual favour would be over more quickly and he could leave. Greedler felt his shirt being untucked, and just as the Onceler's hands met with the waistband of his pants, they were foiled yet again by the businessman as he stood up from the chair, carefully lifting the other man to guide him to his feet, and then pushing him backwards so that Oncie was once again perched against the edge of his desk.

The Onceler watched in slight shock as Greedler got down onto his knees. Oncie's trouser zip was swiftly undone and his pants and boxers pulled to his ankles. He gasped as his erection was suddenly surrounded by the cold air in the room; but he let out a deep, shuddering moan as his member was engulfed by a warm, wet mouth. Looking down through half lidded eyes, he tried to keep his legs from giving way as he watched Greedler suck at him. Shivers ran through his body and his hands scrabbled on the desk, searching for something to hold on to. This was a completely foreign experience to the Onceler, who had only ever had the pleasure of his own hand. He had to fight not to give in straight away as he was overtaken by euphoria, of the incredible feeling of the tight, warm, _wetness_ surrounding his member. Greedler's tongue ran backwards and forwards along the bottom of his dick, and as the man swallowed, his throat only got tighter...Oncie threaded both his hands in the businessman's hair, forcing his head closer and to take more of him, and with a final groan, his lower belly spasmed and he came into Greedler's mouth.

The older man swallowed undaintily and cringed a little, semen gathering at the corners of his mouth, but he simply wiped his face with the back of his hand. A small smirk crept over his face as he observed the other man, who had collapsed to the floor and was clumsily and with little effort trying to pull back up his boxers.

Greedler got up from his kneeling position, brushing himself down in an effort to get rid of dust that didn't exist. At least straightening his coat gave him something to do as the younger man also pulled himself together, but on a mental level.

The Onceler had to say, he'd sure enjoyed that more than he thought he would have done when he had entered the room earlier. He felt a weird sense of gratitude towards the businessman, and for the first time in a while, Oncie was glad the other existed. Standing up shakily, he was overwhelmed with an urge to hug the other man, but he didn't move for fear of what would happen if he crossed the final line. Sure, helping each other get off was one thing – there were never any women around, anyway - but to actually act like they were together, like they wereintimately close_.._...

Greedler had approached and was now settling his fedora back onto his head for him in a frank manner and with a deadpan face. But, just before the businessman replaced his glasses, Onceler caught another glance of the surprisingly emotional eyes. They were still bright and glowing with the love they had shown before. Throwing caution to the wind, the Onceler flung his arms around the older man's neck and embraced him, and was internally overjoyed when he felt gloved arms wrapping awkwardly around his own back. Oncie buried his face in the man's shoulder, so that Greedler couldn't see his small smile. It quickly turned into a smirk.

'You do know your crotch is all sticky, right?'  
'Shut up.'


End file.
